


Protecting the Ones You Love

by Olliebeary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hurt Barry Allen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Olivarry Secret Santa 2018, Oliver is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliebeary/pseuds/Olliebeary
Summary: Oliver wants to make sure his first Christmas with Barry was amazing....Why did something always have to go wrong?





	Protecting the Ones You Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silver_tongued](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_tongued/gifts).



> This is my secret santa gift for bitchin_flash!! I hope you like it! Enjoy your holidays :)  
>  Thanks to bibibarry for setting this up!

The smell of gingerbread wafted through the house as Oliver pulled out another tray of cookies from the oven. It was Christmas Eve and Oliver was setting up all sorts of delicacies and gifts for Barry to enjoy when he got back from patrol. Oliver knew how much his boyfriend loved Christmas, and he wanted to make their first one together as special as possible. Putting up the last of the decorations Oliver waited for the speedster to get home.

 

………

 

Barry’s eyes felt like lead as he slowly cracked his eyes open, a wave of dizziness washing over him. He blinked rapidly; a failed attempt to subdue the throbbing pain in his head. The shackles burned his wrists as he attempted to yank his hand forward only then realizing that he couldn’t use his speed.

_Where the hell was he anyway?_

 

“Oh, you’re awake!” The unfamiliar voice pulled Barry out of his thoughts as he turned his head towards the direction of the sound. A tall man with greasy black hair and a large scar across the side of his face stepped into view giving Barry a malicious smirk. “We’ve got a long day ahead of us...flash” Barry had just now noticed the cart of knives and other menacing tools the man had wheeled in front of him.

“Wha-? Who are you? Where..” Barry paused taking in his surroundings before looking back at his captor. “..where am I?”

Barry was surprised at the hearty chuckle that escaped the man’s lips. “It’s cute that you think I would tell you anything,” He said, “Now I’m not really one to chit chat so let’s get straight to business shall we?”

Barry was confused as to what the man meant until he held up a knife bringing it towards Barry’s bare chest. Barry shut his eyes jerking back instinctively, pressing further against the wall he was restrained to. A searing pain erupted through his upper body as his captor mercilessly slashed the knife down across his chest. Against his own will, an agonizing yell escaped his lips as he struggled to keep it together. Barry braced himself as the man brought the knife down again, and again... and again. He was bleeding out, accelerated healing all but gone. And all he could do was wait.

 

………

 

Oliver glanced at the clock once more _7:45_. Barry said he would be there by 6:00 and yes Barry was always late but it’s been almost 2 hours and that’s really late _even for Barry._ Oliver was starting to get worried. He understood more than anyone that being a superhero meant that sometimes things happen, and given Barry and Oliver’s situation they weren’t always going to be able to make it at the exact time they plan to, or even at all. Though Oliver had a gut feeling that that wasn’t the case this time around.

Oliver fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed Barry's number. After two attempts with no response he settled on calling Joe instead who picked up right away.

_“Hello?”_

“Hi Detective West, this is Oliver. I was wondering if Barry was with you or still on patrol? He was supposed to be here at 6”

There was a long pause and for a second Oliver thought the detective had hung up on him.

“Detective West?”

 _“Yea, yea I'm here.”_ Oliver could hear the worry evident in the other man's voice

_“I thought Barry was with you..he finished patrol almost 2 hours ago”_

Oliver’s heart dropped.

“Are you telling me you don't know where he is?” He heard Joe sigh through the phone.

“Don't worry about it Detective. I'll get Felicity to try and track him down. We'll find him” “Thank you Oliver” “You don't need to thank me. I'll always be there for Barry.”

………..

 

 _Pain_. All Barry could feel was excruciating pain. His body felt numb, he was bruised, bloody and battered all over. He stopped feeling the individual wounds, just the immense pain of them. His head lolled down as he struggled to keep conscious, hair matted down and a layer of sweat coating his face.

He heard the heavy footsteps of his captor and gathered enough strength to lift his head up and lock eyes with him. _Darkness_. That's all he saw in those man’s eyes. No mercy, no light _, no humanity_.

“Wh-why..are you doing this...to me” Barry breathed out, his voice raw from having screamed so much.

The man tilted his head in an almost mocking manner. “People like you disgust me, you metahumans think you're doing so much for the city, you think you're helping us. When all you do is bring pain and suffering. I want bring the same pain to you that you and every other meta has brought to this city” with that the man slowly brought down his knife on Barry's already bloody body.

Barry barely let out a grunt, not having the energy to do anything more. He could only hope that someone was looking for him because he didn't think he could take this for much longer.

As if on cue, Barry heard the familiar _whoosh_ of an arrow piercing the back shoulder of his captor. The man cried out, turning around to face whoever had just shot him.

_The Green Arrow_

Barry almost cried in relief at the sight of his boyfriend. The pain would finally be over.

“Let him go, or else.” Oliver demanded nocking an arrow, ready to shoot.

“Or else what? I’m not afra-AHH” the man yelled as an arrow pierced his arm.

“Next one goes through the heart, I suggest if you want to live any longer you let him go and get the hell out of here” Oliver snarled.

“Alright, alright! I'll leave...just do me a favor and don't call the cops on me?” Oliver just glared at the man, his eyes filled with hatred. He had already informed the cops when he found out where Barry was. They were waiting outside to arrest him as soon as he “got away”. Not that Oliver would ever tell him that anyway. “Get out” is all Oliver said. And the man did.

Oliver immediately ran over to Barry, uncuffing him from the wooden table slanted against the wall. Barry practically fell off the table when Oliver clicked open the last restraint.

And Oliver was right there to catch him.

“Barry, honey? I got you...you're gonna be okay, alright?” Oliver said gently, lifting Barry into his arms with ease.

Barry groaned and buried his face into Oliver's chest finally allowing himself to relax as his boyfriend carried him to safety.

 

………..

 

Barry and Oliver didn't get home until around 3am. It took awhile for them to tend to Barry's wounds, he had _a lot_.

They walked into the loft, Barry's arm slung around Oliver's shoulder and Oliver's arm around Barry's waist as he helped him walk.

“Wow, what's all this?” Barry asked, looking around their fully decorated loft. On the kitchen counter laid cookies and cupcakes. He could smell Oliver's infamous chicken cordon bleu in the oven. It was Barry's absolute favorite.

“I wanted to make our first Christmas together one to remember” Oliver said.

Barry looked at Oliver and smiled, but it didn't quite meet his eyes. Only Oliver would be able to catch something like that. Oliver's heart broke at the fact that Barry wouldn't be able to enjoy his favorite holiday to the fullest extent. He could tell that Barry was still traumatized, but who wouldn't be? Oliver was going to change that. He was going to make sure that no matter what Barry would be happy.

Oliver led Barry to the couch, putting an arm around him as they sat down. Barry leaned into the touch, nuzzling his head into Oliver's chest with a contented sigh. Oliver's grip tightened and he used his free hand to card it through Barry's soft hair.

“I'm sorry” Oliver said all of a sudden.

“You have nothing to be sorry for Ollie”

“I'm just- I'm so sorry you had to go through that” Oliver sighed, his voice slightly cracking.

Barry didn't say anything for a while. He just stayed quiet, Oliver's hand in his hair soothing him. Oliver was about to speak up until he heard quiet sniffles coming from his boyfriend. He wrapped both arms around Barry, pulling him closer as the younger man cried into his chest. Oliver rubbed Barry's back soothingly before pressing a gentle kiss to his hair. “It's okay Barry..you're safe..I got you”

Oliver just sat there holding Barry, comforting the younger male with his soft words as he slightly swayed them. He didn't know how long they sat there, but he didn't move from his position until Barry pulled away slowly looking down.

“I'm sor- Oliver pressed a finger to Barry's lips hushing him. “Don't you dare say you're sorry”

Barry looked up at Oliver with misty eyes. “Thank you for everything, saving me and being here and just..all of this” Barry said gesturing around the house.

“You don't have to thank me for anything Barry, now what do you wanna do? I bet you're starving.” Oliver said his face softening in the slightest.

Barry nodded, a hint of a smile ghosting his lips “Yea I'm pretty hungry. I would love to just sit here, eat some dinner and sweets with you. And..maybe just cuddle and watch some christmas movies after?” Barry asked shyly, he could feel his cheeks heating up.

Oliver chuckled softly and kissed Barry's blushing cheek. “You're adorable, you know that?” Barry could feel himself getting redder at the endearment his boyfriend was showing him.

“We can do whatever you like honey” Oliver said.

“I like it when you call me that, honey” Barry replied taking Oliver's hand into his own.

“I know. I love you Barry” Oliver said giving Barry a soft peck on the lips.

“I love you too Ollie” Barry smiled. And this time, it met his eyes.


End file.
